A Tale of Two Saviors
by Superdrama11
Summary: Two souls: One has sacrificed himself to finally end an ancient god. The other got caught up in the wrong place and the wrong time and paid for his mistake with his life. These two souls will unite into one body, and save the people of two warring countries. But can they do it when the people they wish to save can be friends or foe? There is only one way to find out.


**Now that I am playing Fire Emblem Fates (And loving every single second of it) I once again thought about the fanfic I want to write regarding it. I'm toss between 'Joker's Revision' (Look it up) or this one. They are both Self-Inserts (So don't like, don't read) But with a different way of doing so. 'Joker's Revision' has the common idea of having the SI being inserted into the body of an existing character (In that fic's case: Jakob). This one on the other hand…**

 **Well, I just hope it clicks with people.**

* * *

 **Ending to Awakening**

* * *

"ROBIN DON'T!" Chrom yelled out desperately to his closest friend. The tactician was about to make a very important choice. One that will decide peace for their realm once and for all.

Robin merely gave the prince a sad smile and prepared the tome. The gloved hands sparked with power as it pointed at the demon in front of it.

"YOU NEED ME!" Grima demanded, but it can't erase the fear on its face.

"I know." Robin merely stated. And the grandmaster finished of the vessel of Grima once and for all.

"Thank you, Chrom. For...everything... Tell the others...my last thoughts were of them... May we meet again, in a better life..."

And it was to the cries of the tactician names from family and friends alike, did Robin disappear into the mist. Grima following afterwards.

* * *

Robin opened his eyes to see himself standing on the white floor of an unknown location. He brushed his long white hair out of his face as he observed the new environment.

It was like an endless abyss as far as the eye could see. Robin couldn't make out the ending of the white floor.

Bizarrely enough bubbles floated around, drifting and popping aimlessly around the confused tactician.

"Is this the afterlife?" Robin asked aloud in confusion. It certainly didn't fit any traditional descriptions of it. There was no an angelic gate or fiery brimstone to be seen.

"Explain why we're naked." A deadpan voice stated from behind.

Robin turned to see a man giving him a neutral glare, with his arms crossed. He was quite tall, hovering over six feet. He had dark hair and blue eyes that was angrily glancing around.

He was also naked. And looking down at himself did Robin realize the same about himself.

Robin flushed and immediately used his arms to cover his groin area. Mimicking the man in front of him who already has done so.

"So you died?" Robin awkwardly asked. Might as well make some small talk.

The man sighed. "Yup. Got stuck in a car crash. It happens."

"What's a car?"

The man immediately spun his head to give him a confused look. "You don't know what a car is?"

"Why would I?" Robin pointed out. "Is it some sort of carriage?"

His partner merely blinked, and a thought came to his face. "Er…what would your name be? You can call me Ali"

"Me? My name is Robin."

Ali gave him another look over, and his eyes widened in realization. "Robin…are you a tactician by any chance?"

"So you heard of me? Yes, I am Robin. Grandmaster of Ylisse." That seemed reasonable. His exploits as the genius tactician of Ylisse has been spread far and wide.

But Ali has paled considerably at the information about him. "This can't be…no fucking way…this is some sort of dream!"

Robin was growing increasingly disturbed by the way that his acquaintance was acting. The man looked like he was seeing something far beyond his comprehension.

"This is no dream, seer."

Robin and Ali turned to see a familiar face. Ali's jaw dropped as he took in the goddess in front of him. Robin was probably doing the same.

"N-Naga?!" Ali shouted in shock and surprise.

Indeed, the beautiful divine form of the goddess appeared before the two men, her long green hair flowing wildly in the abyss.

"Greeting Robin. Greeting Ali."

"This is a dream." Ali deadpanned. "The incident put me in a coma. And now I'm freaking dreaming this entire mess up."

"So we are a mere figment of your mind?" Naga questioned, slightly amused. Robin was baffled that the man even knew of Naga's appearance to recognize it on sight.

Also, he strongly wishes that he had his clothes back, especially his beloved jacket.

"Yup! Any moment now I will be completely awake and fine! Albeit with a few brutal injuries." Ali lamely faltered off as he apparently weighed the risk of coming back to life.

"I shall repeat again seer." Naga revealed. "This is no dream. You have been chosen for a very important task alongside the Grandmaster."

Ali turned to Robin, and he glared at Naga. "Oh yeah right! Why do you need me anyway? Robin alone will be all you need for whatever task you have in mind."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence?" Robin asked, not knowing if he should take it as a complement.

"No problem." Ali cordially answered. "So spill it! Why do you need me anyway? And what's with this seer stuff anyway?"

Naga smiled, unperturbed by the demands. "Tell me. Do you recognize this location? Someone with your memory certainly could"

Ali decided to once again, fully observe his surroundings. He tapped his head, most likely deep in thought.

When Robin saw his eyes brighten up in horror, he most likely came to a realization on exactly what type of scenario he is in.

Good for him. Robin was still clueless on how to proceed.

"No freaking way…" Ali choked. "…Isn't this where Corrin…?"

"Correct." Naga stated. "Here he was shaped."

"Okay, can someone explain to me what is going on?" Robin interrupted. He hated to do so, but he was completely lost on where the situation was going and why Ali was so worried.

Naga turned to Ali. He waved his hand. "Tell him."

"Let me tell you a story Robin…about a young man not unlike yourself, and the decision he made on his fate."

* * *

While Naga was doing the mysterious mentor's job of explaining things to the clueless protagonist, Ali was freaking out in his head.

'Okay…what the hell happened? You were on your way home…it was huge thunderstorm and you can barely see…your must have misplaced a turn and crashed into a railing and over a cliff…' Ali all but quickly thought.

'WHY THE HELL AM I IN THE CUSTOMIZATION AREA OF FIRE EMBLEM FATES?!' He practically shouted in his head.

'Breath in, breath out. That's all you need to do to calm down…'

'No, I am still freaking out. But now it is inside rather then out.' At least he erased the increasingly panicked expression on his face.

'What am I doing here? What is my purpose?' He started to muse.

'And most damning of all, why is Robin here? Shouldn't he be back home with his friends and family with insert-wife-here?'

It was then did Naga finish tell Robin the general story of Fire Emblem Fates.

"My god." Robin whispered in shock. "To choose between the families who raised you or the one that gave birth to you…"

"You can see why Corrin was conflicted." Naga declared. "There were plenty of other factors, but that was the abridged version."

"Okay, we all know the story." Ali interrupted with a deadpan. He know he was doing that to a goddess but god damn it he needed answers. "That still doesn't explain why we are here!"

"Birthright, Conquest, and Revelations." Naga listed off. "These are the three paths Corrin could have taken."

Robin tapped his chin. "If I had to surmise…Birthright would be the family who birthed him, Conquest would be the one who raised him…but what is Revelations?"

"The best possible one." Ali answered. "He chooses neither side and managed to unite the two armies."

Robin eyes widened in shock. "Wow! To unite two armies…"

"Yup." Ali stated with a smile. "Corrin was amazing, not unlike yourself, but can we get to the main point?"

"Tell me Ali." Naga started. "Which path would you have taken?"

"Is this a trick question? Revelations obviously!"

"I concur." Robin stated. "Revelations seems like the best possible path."

Naga chuckled. "Simple choice correct? But that's not why you are here. No, you are here due to an error in that world's timeline."

"Pardon?"

"There was a creature…" Naga listed off. "A parasitic one. It's something that we thought we no longer had to deal with, but it loves bringing chaos to various timelines."

Ali whistled. "That sounds problematic. And how did it mess with the Fates timeline?"

"Corrin is the union of a woman named Mikoto and his father." Naga stated. "However…the creature destroyed Corrin before he was even born."

"How…?" Robin questioned, but a pit in his stomach told him he won't like the answer.

"This creature…" Naga gravely started. "It has devoured the soul of the fetus. When it will be born, it will be birthed stillborn."

Robin paled, and Ali's eyes widened.

"Holy shit!" Ali exclaimed. "That is freaking disturbing." To kill off Corrin before he was out of his mother's womb. This creature meant business.

"Imagine if Corrin was dead." Naga continued. "Many things would change."

"No kidding!" Ali agreed. "Have you seen how many lives that kid touched?!"

"I don't" Naga answered. "But you did."

Robin rubbed his chin. "I don't know that much about this Corrin. But to see the effect of the lives he already had a part in…It could only be great if he died at birth."

"Which is why we have chosen you two." Naga revealed. "Chosen you to revive Corrin's empty fetus and become his mask."

Both Ali and Robin turn to each other in bewilderment, with Ali breaking the tension. "Okay…but why us?!"

Naga turned to Robin. "Robin. You are a man of many tactics. You have proven yourself to be resourceful, empathetic with comrades and foes alike, and a true leader. You can bring the role of Corrin alive."

Robin flushed at the praise being thrown his way.

"Ali. A good player is useless without a guide." Naga stated. "You are intelligent as well. Have the gift of foresight and a perfect memory. And the right amount of empathy and apathy combined. And most importantly, a strong will to live."

"Apathy? Why do you consider that a good thing?" Though he was also blushing at the praise as well.

"You can see the future?" Robin asked in wonder.

"Er...technically yes. It's complicated buddy." Honestly he felt like Lucina. Someone who hid her knowledge of the future by foresight, when in actuality it was by knowing things as if they were nothing more then a mere story...well that's for him. Lucina just came from the future.

"Your psyches will be a part of the fetus." Naga explained as the two man looked at each other in surprise.

"You two will work in tangent…and become Corrin!"

"Keep the three timeline stable. That is your goal."

"Wait! What do you mean by three?"

"You shall claim his birthright, aid the conquest, reveal the truth..." Naga listed off. "That is your goal in the new realm. To live the three paths and bring stability to the world. How? It will be explained when you make the choice." And with that, the two man started to fade away.

'Well I wasn't expecting this when I died.' Robin thought as he faded away.

'OH MY FUCKING GOD! Am I...? Meet the other characters? What do they look like in real life? Oh shit this is going to be horrible and awesome at the same time!' Now that things have finally computed, Ali took that moment to fanboy over his situation.

Don't worry, he'll learn to hate it.

* * *

Mikoto held out her child for Sumeragi to hold. Ryoma looked on with a keen interest. He had already held all three of his other siblings. He awaited his turn to do so for the third. Bizarrely enough, the child was already older then Sakura and Takumi.

Sumeragi took the cloak off the child's head and Ryoma found himself staring in disbelief.

The child had heterochromatic eyes. His right eyes being a blood red and his left being a piercing blue. But that was nothing compared to his hair.

It was long and slicked back. This emphasizes its strange color. Half of the hair was pitch black. The other half was snow white. The color clashed on the head of the child, battling to see which is superior.

Oh, and his ears were also pointed. Can't forget that.

"Hello…Corrin." Sumeragi stated with a genuine smile. Well it was far from the strangest thing he saw.

"Hi…" The boy shyly greeted, standing close to his mother, who gave him a reassuring pat.

"I am going to be our brother." Ryoma declared with a smile. "The same way Sumeragi will become your father."

A small smile appeared on his face. "I think I would like that…"

* * *

"You are my child now…" The booming voice of King Garon declared as he took the toddler Corrin into his arms.

The child gave him a furious glare, but the boy said nothing as he was taken away from the mass of corpses, including his step-father.

It was then did the Grandmaster and the Seer finally awaken and gain the ability to move.

"That man…" Robin gritted his teeth. How dare he?! To kill off this many people in the guise of a peace treaty!

"Yeah…he's a dick." Ali deadpanned, who had already saw it coming. "I thought we already established that."

"But to kill his father, and kidnap him?" Robin demanded. It was foolish, more so since Robin knew it was going to happen, but still…

"It was the way destiny was written." Ali bluntly stated. "Don't be like this Robin. It's not like we could actually interact with the world. We have to get inside Nohr before we can even move a muscle."

Robin closed his eyes. "I still can't stand it…how could you?!"

"I can see the future." Ali answered, though he was lying through his teeth. Like hell will he tell him that this was the world of a video game that he played religiously. "You get used to seeing death." Not really, but Ali can sure as hell pretend.

Robin faltered at that, and gives a long glaze out the carriage as the child with two souls was being taken away.

* * *

Naga gave the toddler Corrin a sad look. "Can you save the world in all three timelines? He who plans and he who sees?"

"Or will they all die? Your souls are also on the line as well you know…"

* * *

 **How is that? Not one, but two souls are being reincarnated into Corrin's body. One is an SI (Whose first name is my middle name and only that) and the other is Robin.**

 **They will form a sort of combined relationship where they both work in synch to control Corrin's body. Though they usually give dominance to one person at a time. Indicated by his eyes. If fully blue, it's Ali. Fully red, it's Robin. Both? They are in synch. (Though not without the other's commentary)**

 **It will be taken as multiple personality disorder between Robin and Ali as the explanations for the other characters for why Corrin is acting that way.**

 **Robin's spouse in Awakening is left ambiguous (Though it wasn't one of the Second generation girls like Lucina, Noire, etc. The reason will be explained later. On a sidenote, it will be hilarious for Robin to see the Awakening trio wouldn't it?)**

 **As for his spouse in this fic? Well it will be following each path so a different wife on each route…yes, one of them will be Azura, and don't tell me that they aren't practically canon in a sense.**

 **The SI and Robin will be working long and hard to save their new friends and family from being killed on the opposing path. And there is a little outside interference on the path of Revelations so they can't rest easy there.**

 **Robin will be the mastermind figuring out tactics in battle and figuring out how to work the plot while the SI will be in charge of supports, character interaction, and giving Robin key details about said plot.**

 **Tell me what you think. Should I do this story or Joker's Revision? I kinda want to do both and yet…**

 **So please review and tell me what you think. Still need to buy and finish Revelations to properly write a fanfic, but damn it I wanted to get this idea out.**


End file.
